Mine
by ivegotajarofhand
Summary: The Doctor and Ponds find out where River really gets all of her tech from. This is just an intro bit to the whole thing. Chapters will get longer as I go.


The glittering and gleaming control room sat nearly silent, save for the calm hum of the blue box herself, the gentle ticking of the Doctor below the glass floor, workin on some "top secret" project. Which everyone knew meant something had broken and the childish man had no idea how to fix it. River was placed at the console, an eye on the monitor with a confused look written across her face.

An then all at once the peace was shattered into the sounds of a crash; the TARDIS had hit something, or something had slammed into it, jostling everyone on board.

"RIVER!" The Doctor called out, ripping his goggles off of his face and dashing up the stairs, his tools clattering to the ground behind him. "What in the universe was that?" Within seconds he was at her side, pulling monitor away from her and settling it where he could get a good view. The crash report showed what appeared to be a small ex-military craft...51st century.

It was only moments later that the Ponds clambered into the control room. Amy slid right beside the Doctor, who was now exchanging looks of uncertainty with River. "Explain!" Amy ordered as she peered over both of their shoulders.

"Did we have a wreck or something" Rory piped up, standing back out of they way, noticing they were already tightly surrounding the small golden framed screen.

Before the Doctor could answer, the TARDIS doors flew open, a young handsome man in a blue military coat circa World War II strutted through them and onto the console deck. He didn't stop until he stood in front of River, his hand almost violently grabbing her left arm and ripping the vortex manipulator off of her wrist.

"Well, hello Sw-" River had started to greet the man, but was swiftly cut off by a kiss. The mns arms wrapped around her, dipping her as she started to return the kiss. The second it broke a smile danced across River's face. "My husband's here, you know..." She breathed out quietly.

"Oh, Don't worry. I've got plenty left over for him too. " the man looked to the Doctor; a dashing Casanova grin on his face. Before anyone had a second to even ask who he was or what was going on, he was standing in before the Ponds. "Captain Jack Harkness, Hello." He winked at neither one of them in particular.

"JACK!" the Doctor hollered. "Stop-"

"Stop it, I know. I just figured I'd introduce myself to her parents after that little display. I do have manners you know."

"It's okay Doctor...I really don't-" Amy had blushed at the wink Jack hand thrown in their direction, to which Rory didn't seem too fond of. He quickly stepped in front of Amy as if to guard her, yet he didn't look as if he was really worried about her, as his eyes were locked with Jack's.

"No one minds until they don't get a call the next morning." River mused out, a knowing look in her eyes as she smoothed out her shirt and fluffed her hair. She took a few steps over to find a mirror hanging, pulling a lipstick out to touch up the red that was now smudged.

"It's kind of hard to do when someone takes your vortex manipulator and runs off with it." Jack was now glaring at River with an honest hatred. As he spoke he took the time to put the leather wrist strap back onto it's rightful spot on his arm. "And you didn't even take good care of it! Look! You've ripped the top off!"

"Desperate measures, love. It was in the way." She turned around to face him once again, this time walking straight past him, causing him to turn and follow her this time. "And while I'd love to sit here and have a little quarrel that would no doubt end in a very fun time.." Her smirk turned a bit mischevious. "I'm sure the Doctor would like an explanation."

"Yes! I would! Thank you very much!. How the hell did you get on my TARDIS, and HOW did you even find us?!" The doctor was now very agitated and antsy. He didn't like not knowing what was going on, and this whole situation had secrecy written all over it. Secrecy between his companions...secrets kept from him. "And I don't even want to know about..." He motioned in a half flail between Jack and River before sticking his tongue out in disgust. The Doctor was cut off from getting his answers by Amy who had pushed her way past both Rory and him.

"Who ARE you though, really. Are you one of the old ones?"

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Old...thats one way to put it. Considering I'm probably the oldest thing here."

His eyes moved to Rory. "How nice it must have been to be plastic..." He murmured out, having heard the stories from River. Rory had waited 2000 years...Jack had been thrown back in time and buried. He never did have it easy. He shook his head and finally gave Amy her answers.

"I've fought wars with him...a couple of faces ago depending on where he is now. No telling how many times he'd died. Seems to be a pattern with people like us...But to put it simply. Yes. I'm one of his old companions."

He turned from Amy to the Doctor, "And to answer you, I found HER because my vortex manipulator has a very specific code integrated into it. Call it a GPS if you want. It was easy enough to track. Although I've been following her for quite some time. She hops around more than you do." He let out a small chuckle, his body relaxing as the calming vibrations of the TARDIS settled within him. He felt like he was home again. "I honestly hadn't expected to end up here again..." His voice dropped to almost a whisper, an essence of reminiscing in his voice.


End file.
